


Chapter One: A New Home

by BadgersQueen



Series: Family Don't End In Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crobby AU Fic. After Meredith is abandoned by her father and Bobby brings her home, he & Crowley decide to raise Meredith as their own. Two men, a hunter and a demon, raising a little girl? Only fatherly love and shenanigans can possibly come of this, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: A New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> This is a Crobby fic for my best friend in the whole universe, Lillian. She is one of my closest Supernatural friends that I have gotten so close to since becoming part of this fandom. And I love her so much that I am writing this fan-fic for her. This is my first time writing anything with the Crobby ship, so I hope it meets her expectations. This is a mix of her headcanons & my own. I respect her ships much more than anything so I wanted to do something for her since she writes for me all the time. This is how much I care and respect our friendship and I want to show how much I support her ship and how much I care/appreciate our friendship and how much I care about her. 
> 
> \- - 
> 
> Meredith & her backstory are mine & belong to me
> 
> Bobby, Crowley & all characters/elements related to Supernatural aren't mine & do not belong to me.

It was a cold rainy late afternoon and it felt like the world had just come apart. Bobby let out a few sighs as he kept his eyes on the road. Watching the wipers push the rain from the windshield over and over again. He glanced beside him in the passenger seat of his truck. The little girl was curled up on the seat in her yellow rain coat, thumb in her mouth and red hair as bright as fire. He'd put his jacket underneath her to keep her face warm since the leather seat was cold from the weather. She was fast asleep. Bobby tried to keep his eyes dry as he drove back towards his house. The truck jumbled a bit on the dirt driveway as he pulled into his yard a few minutes later. Parking the truck, he turned it off and just sat there. Staring forward. Letting the tears just flow down his face. The little girl remained asleep in her seat, held still by the seat belt. The hunter just put his face in his hand for a second, pulling himself together. To be calm. He took a few breathes before getting out of the truck. It was just spitting rain here, not as bad as out on the road. Walking over to the passenger side door, he pulled the door open and carefully unbuckled the toddler. Shouldering her backpack, he lifted her from the truck seat and pulled the hood of her jacket up to keep her from getting wet. Grabbing his jacket, Bobby carried her into the house. 

Eyes still slightly damp but drying, Bobby was glad for the warmth and glow of the kitchen. He put the backpack in a chair at the kitchen table and went into the living room. His desk was being occupied currently by another man. The other looked up to see Bobby carrying the toddler. His face looked between calm and far off. The second man remained quiet, wondering what was even going on. But Bobby said nothing to him, not even looking at him in fact. Bobby meanwhile put the small toddler on the couch. He gingerly pulled her hood off her head and unzipped her coat, taking it off. The toddler clung to him sleepily and Bobby just pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he held her close to him. The man at the desk was watching them and was very curious to why they had a tiny human in their home. The little girl was soon fast asleep again on the couch after a moment or so. Bobby put her jacket in the kitchen on a coat hook before going to the phone. Rain was pouring down on the windows again as he made a phone call. 

"Yeah, John. It's Bobby", Bobby spoke into the phone, "John, Matthew's gone off", there was a pause here as Bobby paced the kitchen, "That son of a idjit left Meredith with a neighbor. Sheriff Mills called me this morning", there was another pause, "No, he only left her with a backpack full of clothes. The house was locked up and the neighbors told Jodi he didn't even leave a note or nothin'". Bobby listened to John Winchester speak on the other line and nodding his head now and then. "Listen, if you hear anything let me know. I'll keep her here with me", there was another few minutes of conversation and then Bobby hung up the phone. 

"Everything alright?" Crowley asked, glancing up from his papers as Bobby walked back into the room.

"Not really", Bobby admitted.

Crowley's eyes wandered to the toddler and then back to the hunter. Bobby watched the toddler sleep before soon going into the kitchen to make them something for dinner. He was sure she'd be hungry when she woke up. While Bobby was in the kitchen, the little girl did wake up. She groggily sat up, looked around. Gray eyes looking around. She sucked her thumb, glancing at the man at the desk. The demon glanced up and noticed she was awake. He couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Robert, your friend is awake", Crowley said with a light chuckle.

Bobby came into the living room and smiled, "Well I suppose this is a good time as any for introductions. Meredith, this is Crowley. Crowley, Meredith", he gestured, wiping his hands on a dish rag.

Meredith just continued to look at Crowley curiously. She said nothing however. Crowley chuckled even more, "A woman of very little words". 

Bobby had to laugh, "Be patient. She just turned two in May, give her a moment to warm up", he said, watching her take in her surroundings. 

Meredith wiggled herself off the couch as she slowly felt comfortable. She glanced up at Bobby and then over at Crowley. Her eyes darting around the room. A moment later a large black dog came over, red eyes looking curiously at the toddler. Fear filling him, Bobby was about go forward to grab the dog's collar but Crowley warned him not to with just a look. The large hound sniffed Meredith and made her skittish but feeling it's cold nose against her cheek, she giggled a little and reached out to pat its fur. It's fur was thick and soft and the dog wagged it's tail.

"Doggy", the toddler replied as she got another wet kiss to the face. 

"Seems Growley thinks she's his pup", Crowley chuckled.

Bobby felt relieved a little bit as the hellhound moved along behind Meredith, following her as she toddled about the room. She instantly went over to Crowley and looked up at him. He'd heard human children tended to be little demons but this tiny human was rather cute. He even dared to think her adorable. Meredith put her thumb back into her mouth and leaned against his leg, eyes gazing up at him.

"At least someone around here likes you", Bobby laughed teasingly, turning around to continue cooking dinner.

Crowley frowned and shook his head. He tried to return to working on his contracts and other paperwork when he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Meredith still watching him. He wished she'd go bother his boyfriend instead. He was trying very hard to be immune to her cuteness. Meredith got bored after a few minutes and toddled about the room. The hound moved along with her protectively. Crowley kept looking up and watching her, wishing she wouldn't distract him so much. She'd only been here ten minutes or so too. He huffed and tried to concentrate. Meredith was getting ideas of her own as she looked around the room. She crawled under the coffee table, playing with the large dog and she went to stand up, she wacked her head on the coffee table. Giving a loud screaming cry. Bobby rushed to her within seconds and scooped her up.

"Tell me where it hurts", Bobby replied softly, doing his best to gently bounce her a little but Meredith continued to wail loudly. 

"Honestly, you humans are so sensitive", Crowley rolled his eyes and got up, "She's not here for ten minutes", he walked around the desk and went over, holding out his arms to take her from Bobby, "Give me the bloody toddler". 

Bobby stared at him, wondering what had gotten into him. Since when did Crowley care about a crying toddler? Though the demon looked instant on trying to help. Bobby sighed and wondered what hurt it could do. "Be careful and don' drop her", he told him.

Crowley took Meredith and held her just as Bobby had. "Now, that's better, isn't it?" He asked. 

Meredith blinked back tears, having stopped crying the second the man with the funny accent had taken her. She just pressed her face into his shirt and tie, tiny fingers clinging to his jacket. Crowley was not really used to this kind of gentle kindness and was surprised she hadn't cried harder. Bobby went forward, rubbing her back and checking where she'd bumped her head. Kissing the bump and making her feel better. Bobby held out his hands to her to see if she would come back to him but she seemed instant on staying in Crowley's arms. The demon needed to finish the contract on the desk and firmly handed her back to Bobby. Meredith looked hurt as he did so and just pressed her face into Bobby's shoulder. Bobby rubbed her back, promising she could help him with dinner and left Crowley to his work. 

\- - 

After dinner, Bobby set Meredith up in front of the TV and put on Sesame Street. The toddler sat with her blanket and Growley in front of the TV. She sucked her thumb and laid back against the large hound. The hellhound was not bothered by this at all and allowed her to use him as a pillow. As Bobby washed the dishes, Crowley made a drink appear with ice and stood by the kitchen counter, a hand in his pants pocket.

"We're keeping her aren't we?" Crowley wanted to know. Not too fond of the idea. He supposed he'd be fine with it if it made his partner happy but the little human was distracting and yet at the same time, he couldn't truly bring himself to hate her. 

"And you have a better idea?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Crowley said nothing and swirling his glass, ignoring the question, "What's her story?" the demon wanted to know, eyeing his scotch and then the hunter.

Bobby figured he wouldn't answer. And scrubbed at a pan, "Matthew's a hunter friend of me and John's", Bobby explained, "He and his wife, April, spent five years after they married tryin' to have a baby. Matthew, the poor son of a bitch, stupidly made a crossroads deal. Sold his soul so his wife could have a baby. Mere and Sam are four weeks apart in age". Bobby paused here, "April flew out to see her sister and Matt went to pick her up at the airport one bad weekend. Meredith was one and a half years old, staying with the neighbors. Road was wet and slippery and from what I heard, Matt lost control of the car. He swerved too late and the car hit a ditch". 

"His wife died in a car crash. Leaving him to raise a child on his own", Crowley replied, taking a sip of his scotch, "Where's the poor bugger now?"

"To hell if I know", Bobby said, his voice growing bitter now, "He left her with nothin' but a backpack with clothes and her blanket. No note and he didn't call anyone, just took off", Bobby had to be careful as he was close to breaking the plate in his hand. He wanted to throw it out of anger. What kind of father ditched their own child? 

Crowley could sense the other's anger and he didn't blame him. The demon was feeling angry himself. How could a human leave their own? She was a child for godsakes! He turned and went to the door frame of the living room and leaned against it. Watching Meredith with curiosity. Maybe he had been quick to ask if they were going to keep her or not. Of course they should. Where else would she go? And he was feeling oddly protective after hearing such a story. Besides, his hound seemed fond of her, possibly having not sensed any fear in her whatsoever. Only gentle kindness. Crowley sipped his drink and found Bobby had joined him a second later. 

"So, you still wantin' to get rid of her? Should I put a for sale sign up?" Bobby asked him, laughing with a smile. Knowing fully well the demon was looking more and more attached than he would admit to.

Crowley flushed slightly, "I suppose it if makes you happy, I won't say no", he decided. He was not going to get attached to this human. No matter how cute she was. He was only going to put up with it if that's what Bobby wanted. 

"Big ol' softy", Bobby teased him, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek before moving towards Meredith to pick her up and turn off the TV, "Alright kiddo, bed time". 

Crowley's face had gone beat red and he shuffled his feet slightly, "I'm not going soft", he told him. 

Bobby laughed and sent him a smirk. Making Crowley nearly upset his drink as he tried to gesture with his hands but no words came out as he tried to find a reason to argue but finding it was futile to even come up with an argument for the sake of arguing. He set down his drink and followed after him to go upstairs. Crowley snapped his fingers and the one guest room was turned from a bland looking undusted hole in the wall to a very pretty pink room with a nice bed with tons of stuffed animals, night light, and a dresser to match the color of the bedspread and carpet. The curtains on the window were white with bright red and pink roses and Crowley even put a dog bed on the floor by the end of the bed and whistled. Growley came up the stairs and loyally laid down on the dog bed. 

"And you ain't goin' soft", Bobby replied with a chuckle, carrying Meredith over to the bed.

The toddler just glanced around, holding her blanket. Crowley stepped into the room and went in as though inspecting it. He wasn't too sure about how to raise a child but seeing some human magazines about home decorating, he figured this was probably ideal for a girl at any rate. He figured Bobby would have more of an idea than he would. Meredith sat there and stared up at them. Bobby left the room and went and retrieved her backpack from the kitchen. There were some pajamas in there, along with her tooth brush and toothpaste. Meredith was independent enough to change into her pajama's herself though Bobby did help her now and again. After she was in her PJ's, Bobby handed the tooth brush and toothpaste to Crowley.

"And what am I supposed to do with those?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Help her brush her teeth", Bobby laughed, "Go on".

Crowley reluctantly took the two things and then held out a hand to the redhead. Meredith seemed reluctant to go near him due to earlier and Crowley could tell she was still hurt about before. He sighed and got down to her level to seem less intimidating. He didn't want her to be scared of him. "I'm sorry about earlier, love. I was just stressed about finishing up some papers for work", he gave her a smile and continued to hold his hand out to her. 

Meredith had her thumb in her mouth and looked between him and his hand and then smiled back, placing her little hand on his. She gave his fingers a squeeze, curling her fingers around his. Swinging his hand happily and giggling. Crowley smiled and stood up, holding her hand back and then leading her to the bathroom. He clicked his fingers and a small step stool appeared next to the sink. He placed her on it and then turned on the faucet showing her how to wet her brush first and then placing some toothpaste on it. He held it out to her and she took it. Though after a second, she just held it back out to him. 

"You first", She smiled.

"Oh no darling", Crowley chuckled, kneeling down to her level, "I don't need to brush my-"

Meredith took the toothbrush and placed it in his mouth and started brushing against his bottom row and laughed. Crowley was in stunned silence as she did so, not knowing why he was allowing her to continue. He felt some of the toothpaste dribble a little down his chin and moved to wipe it away before pulling the toothbrush from his mouth. He smiled calmly and gently took it from her. 

"My turn", Meredith giggled.

"Your turn", Crowley laughed, nodding, "Open wide". 

Meredith opened her mouth and stood still as Crowley gently and nervously brushed her teeth. Taking great care to be gentle with her. He'd pick her up and let her spit into the sink before continuing. Bobby just leaned against the bathroom doorway, arms folded and smiling. Watching the two not only interact but bond quite well. After her teeth were down, Meredith went forward and placed a kiss to Crowley's cheek. Making the demon blush. 

"You're too cute for your own good", He joked. 

Meredith giggled and toddled over to Bobby. The hunter smirked over at his boyfriend and Crowley was even more embarrassed, how long had he been standing there?! Bobby just picked the toddler up and wiped a bit of toothpaste from her cheek with his thumb. "Alright, say good night to papa", Bobby said. 

"Papa?" Crowley frowned slightly, "A bit early for us to be her parents isn't it, Robert?" 

Meredith just smiled and waved at him however, "Night papa, love you".

Crowley was sent into speechless stunned silence at this. Hearing those words from her mouth. He didn't even feel like he'd earned the right to be called that. Not yet anyway. He wasn't even sure if they'd be allowed to care for her. Or keep her. This thought saddened him somehow. He watched her and saw that she was still watching him. Crowley went to her and took her small hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Sweet dreams Meredith", Crowley murmured to her softly. 

He watched as Bobby carried her off to bed and even listened in to his boyfriend tell her a story. Meredith was asleep soon after and Bobby turned off the light. She had her blanket, the hellhound and her night light to protect her. He turned to find Crowley having been lurking in the hallway. Bobby shut her door just a little and went to leave a night light on in the bathroom. Crowley followed behind him.

"She's perfect", Crowley told him.

"I thought you weren't gonna get attached?" Bobby asked him. 

Crowley gave him a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders, "I may have judged too early", he paused, "Hearing her talk to me", he paused again, looking flustered.

Bobby put a finger to his lips and smiled, cutting him off, "I'll talk to Jodi tomorrow and ask her about adopting her. Nobody is gettin' one hand on that kid as long as I'm still breathing", he then smirked, dropping his hand, "Knew you'd like her once she warmed up to you".

Crowley just wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "Well it's rather sexy to see you holding such a beautiful little girl. We'll make perfect parents". 

"Why do I get the feeling you'll be her favorite", Bobby chuckled, though his cheeks blushed as they always did at their closeness.

The two decided to retire to bed early, knowing Meredith would sleep like a log and not hear any going's on in the bedroom across the hall. At least they hoped she didn't. Bobby kept nervously looking up in between pants and breathless kisses to listen for any sounds of movement. "You worry too much, she's fine", Crowley had reassured him through out. But the demon had better hearing than most so he knew the little one was safe and asleep. 

\- - 

Sometime in the night, Meredith had a nightmare. She sat up screaming and crying into her blanket. "Daddy! Daddy! I want my daddy!" she cried loudly.

Growley came to her side but not even the hound's proximity could give her reassurance. Bobby and Crowley were in her room a second later, both tying their bathrobes and looking panicked with messy hair. Bobby scooped her up immediately and held her close. She kept insisting she wanted her father and Bobby and Crowley exchanged looks. Not sure what to say to her. The two men sat on the bed with her and Crowley reached over, rubbing her back gently. Something came to mind after a second or two and Crowley wasn't sure what had made him say it.

"Bobby is your daddy and I'm your papa, and you're safe sweetheart", Crowley murmured to her.

"Dada and papa?" Meredith asked, still upset. 

"That's right", Bobby smiled at Crowley and then down at the toddler, "You wanna tell us what scared you?"

"Monsters", Meredith mumbled through her thumb as she sucked on it. 

Both men looked at each other. It was two-thirty in the morning. Crowley didn't need to sleep so he let Bobby go back to bed. Bobby was reluctant but knew she'd be alright and left to go back to bed. Crowley sat with Meredith and asked her if she wanted to help look for the monsters so he could get rid of them. She smiled and nodded. Meredith and Crowley crawled around her room and looked in the closet and every inch of space. The toddler giggled and Crowley smiled, glad the little game pleased her. He'd do it every night if he had to. Sitting on her bed again, he sat her on his knee. 

"No monsters", Crowley smiled at her, "Promise". 

Meredith nodded tiredly and leaned against him. Crowley kissed her forehead and sat with her until she fell asleep again. He even stayed sometime after and when it seemed like she wouldn't wake again, he got up and placed her in her bed. He went back to Bobby after a few minutes. Bobby had been in and out of sleep, listening to what was going on across the hall. Crowley got back into bed a few minutes later, reassuring him she was alright and he'd soothed any fears of monsters being in her room. Bobby smiled as Crowley kissed his shoulder and then flowered kisses down against his back.

"Do you know anything about two year olds?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard. She's been doing fine her first night", Crowley stated.

Bobby chuckled sleepily, "Wait til she's not shy anymore".

Crowley wrapped his arms around him, "Hmmm, well. She's still perfect", he mumbled, "I'm sure we'll figure it out".

Bobby was sure he was right. How hard could raising a small child be?


End file.
